Half Rose
by PrincyJessie
Summary: A re write of the episode 1x14 careful what you wish for conversation between emily and hanna I know summary sucks but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I always wanted to do something about Hanna and EMily soo here it is but i want to go back to 1x14 careful what you wish for thats the part where I see their love

Hanna went to the courtyard to take a fresh air when she saw Emily sat down on the hard cold bench, she quickly went to Emily and sat down beside her. Emily was drinking something she recognized that flask it was hers, Emily's face look sober it totally broke Hanna's heart. Hanna took the flask and said: "You have to drink the whole thing?" Emily sadly smiled said: "Sorry.." Then Emily turned around to fae her seriously said: "Hanna, why are you dancing with Lucas?" Hanna knew where this question is heading and said: "I don't know what you're talking about." Emily shake her shoulders said: "Hanna, you're torturing him you know he workships you and you won't look at him that way." Hanna knows what Emily is talking about and she wouldn't do that if A didn't threatened her, when Hanna was about to speak Emily beat her to it said: "Alison did the same thing to me..." Emily tried to sound playful but that never worked on her, Hanna looked at her: "Em.." Emily stood up and said: "If Alison was here tonight she would be proud of you." With that said she left through the double doors. Ouch...Hanna was thinking that comment hurted her, when she was with Alison and the whole group she wanted to be like Alison in control but now she didn't want to be like her because that means to hurt the people she actually cared about. Hanna quickly threw the flask on the floor and ran after Emily. She caught Emily just in time and pulled her into the chem lab and attacked her with her poisionous little lips.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Emily looked at the surprise attacker it was Hanna, Emily was confused why was Hanna here? Emily didn't care she was sober tonight and hurt and sad, Maya broke up with her and she was feeling nothing more then her world falling apart. Emily hungrily kissed Hanna with all she have as Hanna shocked by what Emily was doing. Hanna looked Emily straight in the eyes was it fearless, fiesty Emily her once shy, innocent Emily? Hanna nodded yes she was, she just changed Emily and she was glad about that. Emily pulled apart and looked at Hanna, after a long minute of silence Emily said: "Hanna what are you doing?" Hanna stare right into Emily's hazel eyes and said: "Emily listen. I am nothing like Alison, unlike her I care about you as a friend." Emily shake her head did she hear it wrong as a friend? Then what was this just happened? Just when Emily wanted to say something they heard Aria screamed. Emily and Hanna quickly rushed to Aria, Aria foot was sprained and something was running into the woods. Emily kneeled down close to Aria and softly said: "Aria are you okay?" Aria nodded as Emily said: "Hanna look after Aria I go after that bitch." HAnna nodded and went to get some ice for Aria, Aria yelled; "Em! DOn't go you will get hurt!" But Aria's voice was already gone as Emily began running, she was the jock afterall and no one can catch up to her running except for Spencer.

Hanna kneeled down to Aria and said: "Aria what do you mean by Emily getting hurt?" Aria looked at Hanna said: "I didn't mean by Emily getting physcially hurt but by emotinally hurt. Han...It's Ali she hurt me after she saw you and Emily."

Hanna's face was pale, she knows Aria would never see anyone wrong especially Aria. Alison...


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Emily was running into the forest thinking whoever hurt Aria does not get away with her because she was her best friend and she is not the weak Emily anymore. Emily took a broken tree branch from the floor and yelled: "Come out here! Whoever you are! I'm not scared of you!" She walked further into the forest as somebody attacked her to the floor. Emily quickly grabbed that person by the neck and ready to strike the tree branch. The girl breathed deeply and traced her hands on Emily's cheek and said: "Wow Em you got meaner and sexier." Emily didn't release the tree branch and gripped tightly on it and mumbled to herself: "You are not Ali you are just an illusion." Alison sighed and said: "What is it going to be? Are you going to kiss me or kill me?" Emily realized it was Alison afterall and her heart started aching again, she dropped the tree branch and gripped her heart. Alison saw the change of emotion and went to see Emily: "What happen Em?" Emily shook her hand off: "Its none of your business!" Alison hugged her and said: "Please Em tell me." Emily sighed and said: "Its you that I'm like this. You broke my heart the day you rejected me and left me." Alison stood back speechless she love Emily she never wanted to hurt her.

Hanna gently placed the bandage on Aria's cut as Aria winced. Spencer came home as she saw Aria got hurt. Spencer said: "What happen to Aria?" Aria said: "I got hurt by ...Ali." Spencer said: "Alison?" Hanna yelled: "Enough about Alison! We need to get Emily out there!" Spencer looked up and ask Aria: "Emily is in there?" Aria nodded: "Yeah Emily went to chase after the person who hurt me." Spencer sighed she knew it, Emily would do anything for her friends just like she would do anything for them also. Suddenly Hanna's phone rang, she quickly opened it hope it was Emily but it was not. It said: "Isn't it a good reunion Alison and Emily the unrequinited love couple guess what are they doing?" And of coure it was signed by A.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Hanna saw the attachment it was a picture of Alison and Emily on the floor almost kissing. Hanna was furious she threw her phone at the wall and it quickly crashed, Spencer gently picked it up and said: "Hanna is something wrong?" Spencer picked up the phone and showed it with Aria, Aria was shocked and said: "Spencer can you get me a glass of water?" Spencer nodded and went downstairs to stay in the kitchen for a while. Aria smiled as she know Hanna love Emily, Aria said: "Hanna are you love with Emily?" Hanna quickly shake her head and said: "No! No! Of course not! she is my best friend!" Aria smiled it is time to force Hanna to face the truth now, Aria nodded and said: "Thats good Hanna." Hanna was confused: "Why?" Aria said: "Emily is a player, you see how many girlfriends she have throughout the years? How many hearts she broken?" Hanna quickly yelled at Aria: "Aria you're my best friend and I love you but you are so wrong! Emily has a broken heart herself and she is the most sefless person I know! Alison hurt her so much! She treat her girlfriends like the most important person in her life!" Aria sighed and said: "It's true but Em is still a player." Hanna keep on shaking her head: "No! She loves every one of us and she is pretty and selfless." Hanna stopped her sentence and looked at Aria said: "You Aria Montgomery tricked me?" Hanna quickly threw a pillow in her face as Aria chuckled, Hanna then attacked her with tickles and Aria quickly surrender apologizing: "I'm sorry Hanna...its just you can't admit you like Emily and I believe this is the right timing."

Emily was trying to find a way out of this maze but nothing is working. Alison's face then become serious and said: "Emily why do you have to kiss Hanna?" Emily looked at Alison and said: "I don't know I was sad and I compare Hanna to you which is just pure mean." Alison look down on the floor and said: "I'm sorry I don't deserve to have you." Alison then went into the woods when someone grab her from behind, Emily was trying to get signal on her phone when she heard Alison scream. She quickly ran into the woods and saw a person she didn't expect to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Emily ran to where the scream was and saw Jenna holding Alison with a knife around her neck. Emily yelled at Jenna: "Jenna! Please don't do this!" Jenna looked at Emily and said: "Emily! Don't come near or else I will kill her!" Emily noticed Jenna's sunglasses was taken off showing her beautiful bright green eyes. Emily said: "Jenna you can see again?" Jenna smiled and said: "Yes Emily no thanks to this bitch and your friends!" Emily look nearby her for any weapon she can use but there was nothing she can use, she then look at tree and saw a flashlight. Jenna said: "Emily I always know that you were the innocent and nice one, come on Emily kill her she torture you played you!" Emily walk closer to Jenna as Jenna hand the knife over to her.

Hanna immediately called Caleb and said: "Caleb I need help I need you to track a phone." Caleb quickly trace the call and said: "The signal said its in the middle of the woods." Aria quickly pulled Spencer and Hanna in the car and said: "Drive I tell you the directions." Spencer was amazed and said: "Aria how did you remember this?" Aria smiled and said: "Before we all got back together me and Emily was the closest, Emily was having a hard time getting over Ali so I took her here this is like our hiding spot." Hanna started to feel guilty, when Ali died all she want to do is be popular she completely forgot about her friends. Hanna thought to herself: "Don't worry Em I am coming and I will love you no matter what." Aria and Spencer smiled they were glad that Hanna was finally admitting her love to Emily. They just want Emily to be happy no matter who she was with.


End file.
